


Zombie

by GoddessofNight



Series: GoddessofNight Stony Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofNight/pseuds/GoddessofNight
Summary: He is a Zombie... in the mornings
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: GoddessofNight Stony Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184984
Kudos: 13





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo Prompt: Coffeeeeee Yay! I'm on a roll I got the card today and finished two stories. Also posted on my Fanfiction account. P.S Does anyone know how to get it to show my Bingo Card on here?

He stumbled his way down the hall on his way to the kitchen, bumping into things as he went. He was drawn there by the scent of his one true love.

He moaned as he entered the kitchen the smell was so much stronger in here. He shuffled past Clint and Natasha who were talking about something that wasn't important (it was important).

As he walked by Thor he winced as he patted his back saying boisterously "Good Morning!"

Morning people.

He noticed that Bruce was making breakfast and his stomach rumbled but he had a more pressing need.

He stumbled and was caught by strong arms. The person that caught him chuckled lowly. His heart fluttered because he recognized that sound.

His Second Love. He relaxed briefly into his arms.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty how are you this morning?"

"Coffeeeeeeeeee, I need... I-Coffffeeeeee Tony." Steve muttered as he pulled back from Tony's arms. He looked around trying to spot the coffee machine but realized that Tony was standing in front of it.

"Tony move, Coffeee."

Tony snorted "That is not the way to ask, lucky for you I love you dearly and know how you are in the mornings." Steve watched as Tony turned and grabbed something before turning around.

Coffee.

He was holding a cup of it in his hands. Steve reached out to grab it, but Tony pulled it away. No! I need!

Steve was not going to let that happen. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on Tony's lips, he waited until Tony was distracted then grabbed the cup from Tony's hands.

Pulling out of the kiss he raised the cup and drained it. He groaned it was ambrosia.

When he finished he sheepishly held out the cup to Tony who had a bemused smile on his face. "Coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I debated back and forth if I should make Tony the Coffee Addict or go for Steve, they sadly do not have a Coffee Addict Steve Rodgers tag, I could have made one but I wanted it to be a surprise that it was Steve and not Tony.


End file.
